Together
by MegBethCM
Summary: My first fic, I don't own the characters all rights go to their owners. A chapter fic about what happens after JJ gets pregnant. Most fics are about how they met but is is a little different. The summary isn't very good but give it a read if you want, please rate and review with any improvement :)
1. Chapter 1

As I laid motionless on his chest while he sang softly to me I couldn't hold back the tears, they began to roll down my cheeks before I had processed I was crying. Will stopped,  
"what's wrong JJ?"  
"Nothing..." I lied, hoping he couldn't sense the doubt in the back of my mind.  
"Look JJ, I don't need to be a profiler to see there is something wrong"  
He was right, I had a million and one thoughts going round in my head, the feelings of nerves, apprehension, fear. Of course I was exited as well, my tears kept streaming onto his chest. Gently, he moved my head, which I saw as a clue to sit up. His gazed penetrated deep into my eyes and he wiped the tears off my cheek with his thumb.  
"It's going to be okay, we will make this work" as he did his best to console me.  
"What if it doesn't, what if this all turns out to be a terrible mistake"  
"JJ, don't talk like that, yes the circumstances aren't ideal but we can make this work, I want to make this work, you're my baby but this is our baby"  
"Who says its yours" I joked back to him trying to hide my vulnerability.  
"Well then, you're on your own" I gave him a sharp dig in the side and we both laughed. "But seriously JJ" he said, with his eyes locked on mine, "I'm here for you, both of you"  
I felt so much security in the way he looked at me, I knew he was here to stay.

I must have drifted off after that because I woke up the next morning with my head on Will's chest still and the feeling of him brushing through my hair with his fingers. "Good morning beautiful" he said in an almost relived manor, I guessed he hadn't moved since our conversation last night as we were both in the same position. "I thought you'd never move from here Cher"  
"Sorry, I was so tired, how long did I sleep? are you late for work? You should have woken me"  
"I don't work here anymore remember and it's just so precious to watch you sleep, anyway you'll need to store your beauty sleep because as soon as that thing comes we ain't getting no sleep"  
We both laughed  
"I gotta go to the bathroom though cher, 10 hours is a long time to be in the same position" as Will proceeded to get up, I attempted to get up with him but as I did I felt a feeling of nausea serge through my body.  
I passed will in the hall as I made a dash for the closest bathroom, he darted out of the way as I ran passed him and then followed behind me.  
"You alright there Cher?"  
Wiping my mouth, I nodded back to him even though the truth was I felt no better.

_At breakfast_

"So jj, what are we doing today then" Will enquired sipping at his cup of coffee

"Nothing" I groaned as I sat back down on the sofa. Will put his coffee on the side and sat down next to me.

"Well we could, but I have someone coming to view the house later and I don't want them thinking you're part of the furniture" he said light heartedly. In reaction to that a gave him a slap on the arm, "Oi moody" he joked to which he received another slap. He got back up off the sofa and picked up his coffee, after taking another sip he the asked "we couldn't go into the town and look at cribs and stuff". My face lit up, no matter how rubbish I was feeling I always loved a bit of shopping, "sounds like a plan, but not to early though"

"Cher, the estate agent is coming with the possible buyers at 12, and given its 10:30 now I think soon is the only option"

"Garrr, I guess it is" I groaned, suddenly less inthusiasticly at the thought of having to actually leave the house in the near future.

"C'mon lazy-bones" he said helping me up of the sofa, "I've given you an hour and a half warning, I'm sure you can get ready in that!"

"Maybe, It could be tight though" I teased.

"Go and get ready, and I'll put on a fresh pot of coffee"

The weather outside was a little chillier than normal for mid April but it was such a beautiful day and the sun was so strong it warmed you in an instant. We trawled through multiple baby shops,looking at cots, clothes and prams we took a break for lunch and stopped at a magnificent little French cafe. Will looked tired, " can't keep up with my amazing shopping pace eh?" I joked.

"I seem to recall I was the one up most of the night with someone lying on me"

"Don't pretend you didn't like it" I teased,

"I didn't say I didn't" he said softly placing his hands on top of mine on the table.

Our eyes met across the table and I just stared into his deep brown eyes getting lost I side them.

"What..." Said will in a somewhat confused manor.

"Nothing, well actually everything, I'm just so glad that everything is going to work out"

"Jay, in my mind it was always going to work out, I couldn't think of anything that I could want more than you and this baby. Any way, seeing as I'm selling my house I guess it's certain that I will be moving into your place, I will get to wake up everyday and see your beautiful face"

"Well I was thinking..." Will's phone rang interrupting me mid sentence. I couldn't hear the person on the other end of the phone but from what will was saying I could tell it wasn't expected.

"Yeah...uh hmm...seriously...next week...well, I will have to talk to my girlfriend but I can't see a problem with that...okay, thank you so much" Will hung up the phone.

"Who was that" I enquired as soon as he put down the phone.

"That was the estate agent, the people who came to view the house today loved it so much they have offered the asking price for it" I felt my smile grow from ear to ear. "JJ, I can come up to DC with you soon and we will be a proper family"

I didn't say anything, I didn't need to, he knew what I was thinking. The waiter came, we paid our bill and began to walk back to Will's. As we walked back to his we walked through the park he had taken me to the first time I came to his. He placed his arm round my waist and pulled me close . He reached his arm round my waist and placed his hand on my bump ,which was slightly visible by now. He pulled me closer, and whispered what he had said to me last night "you're my baby but this is our baby"

"Thank you" I said softly resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"What for?" He asked very curiously.

"For begin you, for being perfect in every way, most men would have run a mile if I dropped I bombshell like this on them, yet you didn't, you gave up everything to be here for us. I just can't think what I did to deserve you"

He didn't reply in words, he turned his body so he was stood in front of me and kissed me slowly, I felt completely weightless in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

All the legal necessities went through regarding the sale of Will's house and the buyers wanted to be in by the end of the month so the race was on to box up all of Will's things. His house was only small and will had little possessions so packing up wasn't to hard, some of his old work colleagues came to help. I used the excuse of being pregnant so I didn't have to do anything, I just made cups of coffee for the men.

One of Will's old colleagues wives Sandra came round, and I managed to spend my time talking to her, not that I enjoyed any of it. I swear she had been sent in from 1950's as she was astounded that Will and I were having a baby even though we weren't married and she enquired if we were going to marry before the baby was born and she was absolutely horrified when I said I was going to go back to work when the baby was old enough and will would stay home and look after him/her.

"So jennifer, are you and will going to me getting married soon?"

"Not anytime soon, though I think we will in the future." I saw the look of disgust on her face so I proceeded to explain, "Will and I love each other and we don't need a bit of paper and the same surname to show that."

She gave a sign and a discerning look. I retaliation I rubbed my bump defensively, I hated feeling judged and this situation made me feel so judged.

After packing the last few boxes will came through to see how I was, I think he knew that Sandra and I would clash and he was just checking that we were both still alive. "You okay cher?" He walked over to me and put his hands on my bump and asked "and how are you mini Cher" directing his question at my bump. Sandra looked at us with a slight look of disgust on her face, I guess she still hadn't got into her head that and unmarried couple had the means to make a baby.

I could tell will was somewhat sad to leave New Orleans, after all he had grow up here and lived in the same neighbour hood since he was a boy. I spent his last few days there with him, we went to his favourite restaurants visited his high school hangout and said goodbye to some old friends. Even I was sad to leave this little place, I had had so many pleasant memories here with Will, I couldn't begin to imagine how sad he would be, I felt so bad for pulling him away from his home like this. But, selfishly I was glad that we would be living together and I think he was too.

His last day came quickly, almost everything had been packed up in boxes and was on its way to DC, so there wasn't much more than a bed and a set of chairs to furnish the house (not that I was the slightest bit upset that they were getting left behind as they look like he found them in a skip). Our flight wasn't until 9:40pm, which was the flight I used to get back after visiting will's on a weekend. Over breakfast I asked him what he wanted to do that day and he said he had already got the day planned, "you need to get changed quickly and be ready, we have a long day ahead of us" curiously I walked up his stairs for one of the last times and picked out an out fit to wear. The weather had warmed up now and I had decided to wear shorts, I pulled out my favourite pair of denim shorts I hadn't worm sonce last summer and put them on, in the attempt to do the shorts up I popped the button. "My Word" I exclaimed, causing Will to enquire to as what was going on upstairs. "Are you okay Jen?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just popped the button on my shorts so I have nothing to wear today" . I had spent the past 5 days at his just wearing sweats or joggers and I wanted to wear something nice for him. "Just wear your other shorts"

I fell back onto the bed, "I will its just annoying I don't fit in them anymore".

"Jennifer Jureau what are you talking about, you are 4 and a half months pregnant and you are stressing over not fitting into a pair of size 0 shorts!" He passed me another pair of sweatshorts that I had brought with me and helped me up off the bed. "Anyway, now we have sorted this little crisis hurry up because I have something I want to do one last tome before we leave".

Will never fails to amaze me. He did exactly what we did on our first date, we had a picnic in the exact same spot in the park, walked along the same streets and ate at the same restaurant it really was the perfect last day in New Orleans. "Can we just stop somewhere on the way home" he asked almost meekly and apologetically. "Of course we can" I had no idea where we were going but it was fine, we had 2 hours before we needed to be at the airport and I didn't think we had much else to do.

We walked for a while until we turned into a cemetery, "I just need to say goodbye to somebody" he explained beginning to tear up.

"William Henry la Montagne snr.

5/2/1958-8/26/2006"

Will knelt down next to his fathers grave, he had his head in his hands as if to shield his face. "I miss you Pop, I wish you were still here" it was the fist time I had ever seen Will get emotional, he was such a strong person but he still grieved for the loss of his father. "He would be so proud of you" I said rubbing his back in an attempt to console him. "I know that Jayje, I just wish his was here to see you and I wish he could see the little one grow up" I was so moved by Will's raw emotion, it was the first time he had ever fully shown his feelings. I had no idea what to do, he was always the one comforting me, and to have to be in his shoes for once was hard. "He would have been such a good granddaddy jj, I know it. He would rag me for days after I went on a date, asking if she was "the one", he was so desperate for me to settle down and be happy. He would have loved you jj, and he would be so exited to be a granddaddy."

"Will look at me" I said slightly sternly. He unburied his face from his hands and stood up and faced me, his eyes were red and he had tears running down his cheeks. I wiped away his tears as gently as I could with my thumb. He smiled, "I love you JJ" he said spontaneously. "I love you to Will, and your dad does as well, remember that". He turned back to his fathers grave and said strongly "goodbye daddy, I miss you" and with that he turned away and we proceeded to walk back to his house for the last time ever.

When we got back, I picked up my bags from upstairs and he picked up the last of his clothes he hadn't already sent up to DC. There was a feeling of melancholy sadness in the air as he locked the door there for the last time. That chapter of his life was over, but a new one was about to begin.

We set off to the airport, driving down the same motorway I must have driven down 30 times before. The mood in the car was a somber one, I think the reality of what was happening had finally hit will and he was distraught to leave New Orleans behind. To lighten the mood I made a joke, "you know all other times we have driven down here you were getting rid of me but now you are stuck with me for ever." Will laughed, "I would walk to DC if it meant I could spend eternity with you" he said sincerely. Soon enough we pulled up t the airport and proceeded to make our way to check in. After checking in we stopped for a coffee, to lighten the mood I told will about the plan I had made for the next day. "So I have managed to wangle another day off on personal time tomorrow and I have something very exiting planned, to take your mind off everything." I took a sip of coffee, it was still piping hot so I waited a whole for it to cool down. "I am intrigued, please tell me" he pleaded.

"Nope it's a surprise!" I teased. We drank our coffee before boarding the plan for the flight back to DC. As the plane took off we looked back over New Orleans and said our finally goodbyes, for now at least.


	3. Chapter 3

Will must have begged me the full flight home to tell him where we were going today but I wouldn't tell him. At breakfast he asked me again, "please please please please please please please tell me where we are going today" he wined pathetically like a 7 year old child. "Well seeing as we are going to live together as a family now I thought you might want to go see this little baby of ours" Will's face lit up like a child at Christmas, "do we get to find out wether it's a girl or a boy as well?"  
"Do you want to know"  
"Yeah! Of course! We need to get everything set out, toys, clothes wallpaper for the nursery! What about you?"  
"Maybe, I don't know" I said indecisively. "Anyway we best get going soon, this is one thing I don't think we can really be late for." I laughed, addressing the fact I am always late for everything.

Not that I would have mattered if we were late or not, 40 minutes they were running behind schedule. I could tell Will was getting impatient, he was sat their twiddling his thumbs and tapping his foot. "I've never seen so many pregnant women in one room at once, I feel if I say something one of you doesn't like I might not make it out alive" he joked, trying to pass the time. "Jennifer Jureau" both mine and Will's ears pricked when we heard my name. We got up and proceeded to make out way to the ultrasound room. "Hi I'm June, I will be your ultrasound technician today" she explained, she was an oldish lady, maybe 50-60 with silver grey hair and bright green eyes, she seemed nice enough though. I layed down on the bed, Will sat on the chair beside me and held my hand, I think he was more apprehensions than I was, he felt so guilty about missing my first scan even though his flight got cancelled because of bad weather. She put the jell on my belly, it was so cold I flinched slightly, I don't think will appreciated the way I squeezed his hand in reaction to the temperature change.  
"You okay jen?" he said in his soothing Cajun accent, he seemed concerned that i had squeezed his hand so tightly.  
"Yeah it's just cold" I assured him.  
"Okay" he said seeming slightly more reassured.  
"That's not a local accent, where are you from?" June enquired, picking up on will's Cajun accent.  
"New Orleans" he said proudly.  
"The climate is a bit different to here then ey?"  
"You could say that" we all laughed.

As June started to scan me the picture of the baby came up on the screen, June pointed out the head and the baby's arms and legs.  
"Look's like you" I joked towards Will.  
"Yeah, I often get told that I look like a bald being the size of an avocado". He joked back  
"Do you want to know the sex?" She asked. Will looked at me with a pleading look on his face, how could I say to that?, I looked him. The eye as I answered June, "Yes please!". A few moments later she was able to determine the sex "it's a little boy", will and I just looked at each other, the look of elation on his face was extraordinary. He lent over to me lying on the bed and kissed me, "our own little boy" he said almost in a state of surprise "that's decided, he is going to be a football start" will explained quickly. June just laughed, she had printed off the picture of the scan for us, and as she was handing it to us she said to it, "this is when your mum and dad have an argument wether you are going to become a footballer or a baseball star" all three of us laughed.

"Our very own little boy" Will said aloud to him self at least 20 times just in the time it took us to get home. "I love you" he said placing a kiss on my lips as we stood in the arch way to the house.  
"I love you to little man" he said prodding my bump as he did.  
"At least to anyone who doesn't know me I look pregnant now, not just like I hit the donuts" I said slightly insecurely.  
"Jay don't worry" I felt comforted when he called me jay as he only called me that when I was worried or unsure. "I'm just as in love with you standing here today as I was on the first day I saw you" I sighed, I couldn't work out if what he was saying was the truth or he just wanted to make me feel better, I dropped my gaze and began to look at my feet. He grabbed my hand and put it on his waist and with his other hand he lifted my chin and caught my gaze with his deep hazel eyes. I knew by the way he looked into my eyes, I knew by the warmth of his hand, I knew that he meant every word of what he just said. Suddenly it began to pour with rain yet neither of us moved our eyes away from the others, we just stood in the rain getting absolutely soaked but neither of us wanted to ruin this moment.  
"I love you so much will" my voice went all choked, like it did the first time I said I loved him, I loved him so much I just couldn't put it into words. Everything was just so perfect, he was just so perfect. And, what was better is that I would be starting back at work tomorrow after my personal time.

_The next day_

I walked into the BAU room slightly sheepishly, I had been on personal time for a month helping will move house (and enjoying the Louisiana sun).  
"JJ" Garcia exclaimed across the room, bounding up to me like an excitable puppy. I wasn't really showing that much before I went on personal time and if we were on a case I would wear a baggy shirt so anybody that didn't know was pregnant would guess, but after my talk with will I didn't feel I needed to cover up anymore, the team knew and any detectives we worked with would soon guess. My shirt today made it very obvious I was pregnant but I didn't care. For some reason Hayley was in Hotch's office, I liked talking to Hayley, she was such a nice lady and she was always there to give me advice. I knew that her and Hotch were having relationship problems but I didn't want to go into it if she didn't. On her way out of Hotch's office she caught my attention and came over and talked to me.  
"How far are you along now Jen?"  
"18 weeks" I said excitedly clutching my bump.  
"Wow, already it's gone so quickly, do you know what you're having then or did you not want to know?"  
"Well I didn't want to know but will did his puppy dog eyes and well yeah, is a little boy"  
"A BOY!" Garcia interjected, "were you not going to tell me"  
"Or me" Emily added  
"Or me" Morgan said mimicking Emily.  
"Sorry guys, I was going to tell you but it just came up in conversation" I defended.  
"Well, I'm going to get out of here, I think I have sparked a war off" Haley joked as she walked away.

"Ooh" I winced at a sharp dig in my ribs.  
"Are you okay jj" Emily asked seeming very concerned.  
"Yeah, I think the little mite just kicked for the first time."  
"No way" Emily said smiling  
"Yeah, I makes it all seem real, like there really is something there"  
"I guess there is" Emily joked.  
"One minute" I excused myself.

"GUYS!" I shouted across the room, getting everyone on the teams attention.  
"I have a little surprise for you" I explained pulling our the scan photo from my purse and showing the team.  
"Aww jj, you can see his little feet" Garcia said slightly in awe.  
Everyone was so happy to see the picture, even Hotch and Rossi gave out a smile.

After getting all the baby excitement out of the way we went to the round table and discussed the case. It was a bizarre case, couples were turning up in sherwood Nevada after being murdered then staged in a car crash. We all bordered the plane and conversation quickly turned back to the baby.

"So do you have any names thought our then?" Emily said nosily.  
"We haven't really discussed it" I admitted.  
"Aww no fun" Morgan joked.  
"Will was adamant that it would be a girl so he had a list of 20 girls names but we didn't discuss boys" I explained.  
"Well you'll just have to have more then" Emily stated. I let out a laugh.  
"Hmm, babies are cool and all but I think I will just stick to practising in the near future" I joked. All the team picked up on my joke and laughed, well all apart from spencer.  
"I don't get it, how do you practise having kids?" Spencer asked seeming confused.  
"You really don't get it do you? She means her and will would rather..." Teased Morgan before being abruptly interrupted by me.  
"Moving on, lets review the case" I interjected very quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's shorter than the others I wanted to get a few chapters out quickly so people could get a taste for my work :) **

* * *

After returning home I decided to act upon what the team and I had talked about on the plane, we hadn't even started to discuss names yet.  
Will was laid on the sofa, watching the TV, he turned around as he sensed me walk into the living room, "hey beautiful how are you?" His voice was just what I needed to hear.  
"A little tired but I think I will live" I replied walking over to him, he stood up when I got to him and gave me a kiss. We en both sat down on the sofa.  
"And how is my little man?"  
"Somebody kicked for the first time on Tuesday"  
"No way, I can't believe I missed it" he said disappointedly.  
"It's okay will, it's not going to be the only time" I reassured him. "Anyway I thought we could talk about something to take your mind off it."  
"What?" He asked.  
"Well this baby is going to need a name, and I don't think Sophia will suit a boy" I joked as we had already agreed to call the baby Sophia if it was a girl. "Do you want to continue the tradition and call him William?" I asked, wondering if he wanted to keep the family tradition going.  
"Oh no, I hate that idea, it seems so unimaginative"  
"Well what about something more modern?" I suggested.  
"What about Brandon? My old partner had a son call that."  
"My ex has a son called Brandon so maybe not" I explained as I rejected the idea.  
"What about Alex?"  
"My ex's name" I said remembering the only person to ever break my heart. "This one is just a shot in the dark and I don't know, I mean if you don't like it just say, or if its too soon." I said getting quite flustered.  
"Jay what is it?" He said rubbing my hand soothingly.  
"Well when we went to see your daddy I saw his middle name and I loved it. You said how you wished he could be part of the baby's life, so why not name him after him? How about naming him henry?"  
"I can't believe you would think of that." He said numbly, I couldn't tell if he loved the idea or hated it.  
"I'm sorry for suggesting it, forget I said that." I said quickly to cover my tracks.  
"Why would I want to forget it, I love that name." He embraced my cheek and stroked it. "I just can't believe you remembered."  
"So that settles it then, Henry LaMontange."

"Do you like your name then mister" will directed towards my bump.  
"Oooh" I blurted, feeling henry kick again.  
"Oh god Jen are you okay?" Will asked in a state of panic.  
"Relax" I said, grabbing his hand and placing it on the same part of my bump as where henry was kicking.  
"Aw hey there henry, are you telling us that you like your name." Will said softly. As I pulled my hand off Will's he kept his there as Henry continued to kick.

''You're going to be such a good dad" I thought aloud.  
"Not as good as you will be a mummy" he said back.  
"You know if it wasn't for you will I would have never been able to do this all, I was so worried about everything yet you guided me through and didn't show that you were worried at all." I just poured all my thoughts out to him.  
"Jay I thought we were over this worry." He uttered softly.  
" I know, I know. I'm not worrying I'm just saying thank you for everything, I could do any of this without you." I confessed.  
"Well, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be pregnant" he joked lightheartedly so as to lift the mood.

Changing the subject proposed a plan to him. "Well you know that we haven't been up to see my mum in a while I was wondering if we could go up to Pennsylvania next month, I hadn't asked you before because I didn't think I wanted to go but somebody on my old college football steam has invited us to her wedding. She sent the invite out last year and I said I couldn't as I wouldn't be able to get time off work, but I think I would be able to get some time. So I guess what I would be saying is will you come with me?"  
"Of course Jen, I would love to."  
"Thank you, practically everyone from my college class will be there so it will be a good catch-up." I explained.  
"And like you said you can see your mum, we can tell her that we are having a boy."  
"Thank you" I said before walking up to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you all packed Will, the plane is an early one tomorrow!" I shouted up the stairs whilst preparing our dinner.  
'' of course I am Cher, I'm used to this flying lark." He replied wrapping his arms around my waist taking me by surprise.  
"Sorry love I didn't mean to shout I thought you were upstairs packing."  
"It's okay, that smells so good" he said tasting some if the chilli I had made with his finger.  
"Let's hope this baby doesn't each as much as his daddy or we will be eaten out of house and home" I joked, remarking at will's greediness.

I set out the table and served up the chilli I had just cooked and will and I sat down.  
"This is so good Jen" he said between mouthfuls of food.  
"It's my mum's speciality" I explained.  
"You gotta get her to cook some when I'm there." He pleaded.  
"Well my brother Brad and his family are over so we will defiantly get it then."  
"Yes then" will said celebrating slightly. "So your niece will be there then." He asked.  
"Yeah I think so, I haven't seen her in so long." I felt guilty about not visiting my family more but with work and going to see Will I barely had time over the last year.  
"What it the plan when we get there." He asked  
"Well the plane gets in at 11 and I think my mum will be waiting for us, the it's an hour home, so we will be back for lunch, then Brad and Amanda are coming after picking up Adriana from school. Then mum is cooking for us so my guess is chilli."  
"Chilli, score!" Will said celebrating  
"Ruled by your stomach you are mr. Then on Tuesday it's Sarah's weddings and it doesn't start untill 12:30 so we can get a slight lie in." I expanded  
"Ruled by your bed you are" he said mocking my tone of voice.  
"I love you William LaMontange" I blurted out.  
"I love you too Jennifer Jureau" he said beginning to gather up the plates at put the in the dishwasher.  
"Any way I'm off for an early night" I said yawning, today's case really had taken it out of me.  
"Okay Hun, see you in the morning" he said before placing a kiss on my forehead.

I woke up to the faint smell of bacon and eggs and will finishing up on the phone . It was 6:30 and we didn't need to leave the house for another hour so I decided to lay in bed for a bit longer. I must have dosed off because I was re awoken to bacon and eggs on a tray in bed at 6:45. Will had placed it next to me and then sat down on the end of the bed. "Good morning beautiful." He beamed at me. I smiled back pulling the try onto my lap, will moved and sat next to me stealing a piece of my bacon. "Oi" I joked my mouth half full of bacon. "You know this probably isn't going to last that long in my stomach anyway." Even though the majority of my morning sickness had gone I still normally lost my breakfast.  
"Good job I brought one of these then" will said bringing a marshmallow square wrapped in a shiny blue wrapper.  
"God I love these things" marshmallow squares were the only thing I had cravings for and would settle my stomach instantly.  
"Good job I got a job lot of these for our little trip" Will said I pushed away the tray and excused myself.  
"Sorry will, I'll be right back" I explained making my way to the bathroom with great haste before loosing my breakfast in the toilet. Will followed closely behind and held my hair with one hand and rubbed my back with the other.  
"You okay Cher?" He asked seeming concerned.  
"Yeah I will be, give me 10 minutes and I will be right as rain again." I said subtly asking for some space.  
"Okay love, I will get dressed and wait for you until you're feeling better." He had cottoned on to my request for space.  
"Thank you, I just need to freshen up." I explained.

When I returned from the bathroom Will had taken the tray of food downstairs and replaced it with a glass of ice water and the marshmallow square from earlier. "Aw thank you, you know the way to a woman's heart" I joked holding up the marshmallow square in the air. "I know" Will said flattering himself "anyway hurry up cher, we need to leave in 20 minutes."

"Have you got everything?" Will asked locking the door.  
"I think so, and if not I can probably borrow what ever I have forgotten from mum." I answered.  
"Okay jj, are you exited?" He asked as we walked towards the car.  
"Yeah I guess I am, I haven't seen brad and Adriana for ages and I was really close to brad as a kid. And it will be good to see all my school friends again at Sarah's. what about you?" I said getting in the car and putting my seatbelt on.  
"Well I'm exited too and there is your mums chilli." Will joked driving off.  
"Oh she will love you, you do understand that she will feed you until you pop." I joked.  
"I'm not complaining anyway." He said pulling on to the motorway and following the signs to the airport.

The flight was short and uneventful, I have made this trip almost as many times I had made the trip to New Orleans so it was nothing out of the ordinary. My mum was waiting for me at the gate and we saw her after collecting our bags.  
"JJ...Will" she shouted attracting our attention.  
"Mum, hey" I said elated finally seeing my mum after not seeing her for 3 months.  
"Hey sandy" will said shaking her hand  
"Wow Jen, you've grown." She remarked at the size of my bump.  
"Well I am 6 months pregnant mum." I said quite defensively, will could sense my tension and squeezed my hand a little in a comforting way.  
"I know, i know. Remember Jen I've had 3 kids." She said smiling. Will looked confused, I hadn't told him about my sister so he thought I only had one brother. To avoid questions I changed the subject. "Well mum your grandson has a big appetite" I said dropping In That I was having a boy.  
"No way JJ a little boy." Mum said with a very broad smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it is short again, I've got a lot of school work but I had this half finished so I kind of rushed it. Remember JJ's family because the eventual plan for this fic involves them (mainly Adriana) :)**

* * *

We got home a bit later than planned because of the traffic on the way home but when once we had returned home Will and I went to the spare room and put our bags down. Still confused about what my mum had said earlier about having 3 kids he decided to confront me about it. "Jen, what did your mum mean that she had had 3 kids, I thought it was just you and brad." He asked tying to work out what had happened.  
"Can we not talk about this now" I said turning away and walking the door not wanting to tell him ova out my sister. He grabbed my hand before I could move to far. "Jen don't do this." He said sternly.  
"No Will, I don't want to talk about it." I said beginning to tear up.  
"Jay, you know you can tell me anything." He said trying to get it out of me.  
"I will just not now, please" I said pleading, tears beginning to fall down my cheek. Will didn't say anything, he just wiped my cheek with his thumb.

The doorbell rang. It was Brad, Amanda and Adriana. Will and I walked down the stairs meeting them at the bottom. "Chipmunk" brad said, recalling my 20 year old nick name.  
"Aw hey bread" recalling brad's child hood nick name in retaliation. "Hey Amanda" I said acknowledging Amanda. "And who's this pretty lady" I said to Adriana, she blushed  
"Hi aunty Jenny" she said giving me a hug.  
"Ady, there is someone I want you to meet, this is your uncle Will." I said introducing the two.  
"Hello Will" she said shyly. Will bent down to her level to make her feel less shy.  
"Hello Ady, you're a big girl now aren't you. How old are you now?" He asked in a soft tone of voice.  
"10" she said a little less shyly,  
"Wow 10, that's double digits, next you will be as old as your aunt Jenny, and that is old" he said in a loud whisper so everyone could here. Adriana laughed, she had warmed to Will so quickly, I was reassured that he would be a great father.  
"Are we just going to stand in the hall all day" mum said ushering us into the sitting room  
"I'm off to start tea".

"How are you then Jen?" Amanda asked, brad and will got on like a house on fire talking about football, I was really worried brad wouldn't like will as he was very protective of me being the younger sister.  
"I'm good thanks, despite being the size of a small house." I answered showing my insecurities.  
"Are you being serious, you are nothing compared to when I had Ady, I barley fit through the front door" she said laughing "how far along are you anyway?"  
"6months"  
"Ooh not long then" she said excitedly.  
"Nope, it will fly by especially when I'm working" I explained . We were both then Joined by Adriana.  
"Aunty Jenny" she said as if she was about to ask a question.  
"Yes Ady" I answered.  
"Are you and Will having a baby" she asked very seriously.  
"Yes we are sweetie, why do you ask?" I enquired.  
"When will it come?" She continued to ask.  
"In about 3 months but sometimes babies can be early or late". I explained.  
"Okay, in school we did about babies, first of all..." Adriana said proudly.  
"Ady" Amanda said sternly interrupting Adriana.  
"It could be worse, she could have told us where they came from" I said laughing attracting Will and Brad's attention.  
"She can't know that yet" Brad joked, "I didn't even think my little sister knew that".  
"I'm not a baby anymore brad." I said defending myself.  
"You're my baby now" Will said romantically but not inappropriately, while he said that Henry kicked. "Ooh" I said wincing slightly. Will had become familiar with how I reacted to Henry kicking so he didn't worry, "kicking" he asked.  
"Yeah, he's kicking a lot today." I said sighing.  
"What does it feel like when he kicks?" Adriana enquired. I placed my hands on hers and then placed our hands on the part of my bump where henry was kicking.  
"There you go sweetie, can you feel that?" I asked.  
"Yeah, does it hurt?" She asked seeming quite horrified.  
"Not really, except sometimes if he does it very hard it does." I explained.  
"Okay as long has he doesn't hurt you."  
"He doesn't I swear" I said reassuring Adriana, she was always so caring and hated to see people get hurt.  
"Tea is ready" mum announced from the kitchen.

Tea was so good, Will loved mums chilli even more than my own. After tea Adriana asked Will to play with her. Mum and Amanda were having a conversation about Adriana's school and I excused my self to go to the bathroom. After I walked out of the bathroom I saw brad waiting for me.  
"You okay Jen, we haven't really spoken properly." He said positioning his body towards the snug as if to ask me in there with him.  
"Yeah, are you?" I said walking into the snug.  
"How are things with Will?" He asked implying that something was wrong.  
"Great, seriously. He is just such a gentle men, he always put me first and he is so understanding. He is so patient, I was reluctant to get serious with him to start with so we waited." I said honestly.  
"And the baby?" He nosed in.  
"He's good, the doctor said he is a healthy size and there shouldn't be any complications." I said avoiding what he actually meant by that question.  
"That's not what I meant Jen. You know when you said you were pregnant and I hadn't even met Will, I didn't know how you would take it." He said more sternly, I was concentrating on Brad and I didn't realise will was standing at the door after going to see where I was.  
"I know. To be honest when I found out I was so scared, neither of us were in the right circumstances to raise a baby and I was so annoyed at myself for being so careless. I rang Will half expecting him to run for the hills but he didn't. He stood by me, dropped everything in his life to come to DC and raise this baby. Whenever I was unsure or scared he would do whatever he could to comfort me, on several occasions when I couldn't sleep through worry , he would sing to me until I I'd fall asleep. He is my rock and always will be. I love him so much and I will never be able to thank him for everything he did for me and the baby." After truly pouring out my feelings to brads was almost in tears.  
"You don't need to thank me." Said a voice in the door behind us.  
"Will, I'm sorry" I said shocked not knowing how much he had heard.  
"Don't be sorry, you don't need to thank me, this baby is thanks enough. Jay you and this baby have given me the only thing I have ever wanted, a family." He said still stood at the door way. I walked up to him and just buried my head in his neck, completely forgetting that Brad was there. Brad got up as well, as I moved away from Will's neck brad shook his hand.  
"Thank you will, I couldn't think of a better man for my baby sister." He said openly.  
"You're welcome, you've looked after her well." Will replied.  
"She is a stubborn one that doesn't let people in easily, she must really trust you ."  
"I know,but I love her and wouldn't have her any other way." He said wrapping his arms around me and giving me a kiss on my forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's another short one but it would be too long if I included the next chapter as well! Thank you everyone the for the lovely reviews :)**

* * *

I rolled over in bed it was early I didn't look at my alarm clock but it felt like , I noticed will wasn't next to me. I threw on my joggers and went down stairs to find him. When I found him he was downstairs in the kitchen with Adriana cooking breakfast for everyone, I was confused as I thought Brad and Amanda were planing to go home yesterday night after tea but I was tired last night and I fell asleep before they had left. I stood in the doorway watching them, when Adriana saw me. "Good morning aunty Jenny." She said with great excitement. "Hey princess, I thought you were going home last night." I asked walking over to the two of them, I confused as to why she was still here.

"Mummy and daddy said I could stay over night at gran's because you and Will aren't going out till later so i can see you for longer and then gran will take me to school." She explained.  
"And we decided to make pancakes." Will said flirtatiously new nestling his head in my neck.  
"Did you" I flirted back pushing him in a flirty way. "Well it's a good job Ady is helping you because your pancakes are rubbish." Will new I was joking because he knew I loved his pancakes but Ady was impressed by the compliment.  
"Is it ready Uncle Will." Ady asked him, she didn't think anything of it and neither did will but she called him 'uncle Will', she had known him for less than a day and had already and she already accepted him enough to call him uncle.  
"I think it is chef, why don't you go get your gran and tell her breakfast is ready" he suggested patting her off in the other direction. Once she bounded off to get my mum, I looked into will's eyes "you know with you as his father henry is going to be the luckiest boy in the world, you're such a natural with kids, Ady sees you as her uncle and she has know you for less than a day."  
"She's just like a mini you Jen, being around kids makes me exited to raise our little man " he said placing one hand on my cheeky and one on my bump. "Plus I defiantly want more kids because daddy needs his own little princess."  
"You know what, I am just going to wait to see how this one turns out before making any promises." I said kissing him.  
"Eww" came a little voice from the front if the room. Ady had already fetched my mum for breakfast and we hadn't noticed them enter the kitchen. I blushed and the fact my mum had caught us its like I was 15 again .mum, ady and I went to sit down whilst will went to get the pancakes. We had all sat down and began to tuck into our pancakes, my mum could obviously sense my embarrassment which was all to prominent. "You know Jen, it's not the first time I've caught you making out with someone" she said in a matter of fact way.  
"We weren't making out" I snapped very defensively. She held her hands up in defence as if to say 'don't hurt me'. Feeling the tension will quickly changed the subject.  
"So who's wedding are we actually going to today Jen?" He asked changing subject.  
"My best friend from school, we played football together" I explained  
"The two of them were inseparable as kids, went everywhere together." Mum added.  
"I miss being close with her I guess, but life got in the way and now we only really see each other on birthdays and holidays."I admitted.  
"I have a best-friend" Adriana told us, "she's called Chloe, when we grow up were going live on a farm and have sheep and pigs and ponies." She explained.  
"Really, that sounds great" Will said engaging her in conversation. Whilst they were talking my mum turned her attention off them and spoke to me, "you've got yourself a good one there JJ" she said.  
"I know" I admitted rubbing will on the back as I said it. Will looked around confused.  
"I was just telling mum how amazing you are" I said smiling at him.  
"You're the amazing one." He said taking the attention off himself. Mum looked at her watch, "Ady go get ready for school we need to leave in 20 minutes" mum said stressing the 20.  
"Okay gran, I'll be really quick." She said as she hurried off up the stairs.  
"She is just the cutest." Will said as she ran off.  
"Isn't she just" mum said laughing.  
"What can I say, I'm a natural" he boasted jokingly. We all laughed. I looked at my watch.  
"I think we better start getting ready." I said to Will . With that prompt we both went up the stairs to get ready.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't think I will be able to update much in the next few days but I will defiantly upload over the weekend. I hope everyone likes it and if not feel free to leave some constructive criticism. Thank you to everyone at is posting nice reviews as well they mean a lot :)**

* * *

On our way up the stairs Adriana darted down the stairs, she wasn't looking where she was going and ran straight into Will, hitting his hip with her head and giving it an almighty smack, Adriana instantly burst into tears. Will dropped down to her level.

"Where does it hurt" he asked in a soft tone of voice.  
"My... M... My..." She couldn't speak through the tears, I was going to try and talk to her but Will's paternal instincts had already kicked in.  
"Breathe tink" he said trying to calm her down. "Is it your head" he asked.  
"Ye... Yes... Here" she said pointing to where it hurt.  
"Let's go get you some ice on that before it falls off" he said joking hoping she would laugh, she let out a little laugh. "Do you want me to carry you?" He asked, She quickly nodded. Will picked her up and she rested her head in his neck just like I did when I was upset. There was no way he would be able to get passed me on the stairs so I walked back down the stairs, my mum saw me first, "back down already" she asked seeming surprised to see me.  
"There was a collision on the stairs and somebody is in the wars" just as I said that will walked in with Adriana on his hip with her head rested in his neck. Will put her down so she was sat on the kitchen counter. "Do you have any ice packs sandy" he asked my mum.  
"No ice packs, will peas do?" She said heading to the freezer to get them out.  
"Yeah they will be fine" said will following her to the freezer.  
"As long as I don't have to eat them" she said letting out a little laugh.  
"I will see what I can do" Will said winking at Sandy pretending to side with Adriana.  
He delicately placed the frozen Peas on Adriana's head where they had collided.  
"Is that better Tink?" He asked just moving the peas slightly to see if it had swollen, mum and I stood together admiring how good of a parent he actually was, you would have thought Adriana was his own the way he looked after her.  
"It's a bit better" Adriana said starting to smile again.  
"Great, Jen and I are off to get ready now, are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yes thank you uncle Will" she said giving him a hug.

Will and I walked back up the stairs, "lets hope this time nobody charges at you" I laughed, mostly at Will's expense. He pulled down the side of his shorts slightly to reveal a huge bruise on the top of his him. "Woah for a little girl she has a very hard head" he said admiring the bruise.  
"You know it is amazing how good you are with kids Will, I have a feeling Henry is going to be such a Daddy's boy I don't think he will even know who I am" I joked but feeling completely at ease that he will be great with Henry.  
"You know if he is like his mamma he won't let me in for a year" he joked referring to how long it took me to admit my feelings for him.  
"I was just playing hard to get"  
"Yeah yeah" he said kissing my forehead.

Apart from the collision on the stairs the rest of the morning went to plan, Adriana recovered from her part in the collision and mum took her to school shortly after. Also much to my amazement we weren't late for Sarah's wedding. Will and I took our places in the church, and settled down for what was a very sweet service. Sarah's family had always been quite religious so there was a huge emphasis on the religious side of the ceremony. I hadn't met her husband Neil before, he was exactly who I would picture Sarah with though. Sarah was a shortish woman with ginger hair and a slender figure, she was naturally pretty and barely wore any makeup, Neil however was a tall dark haired man with tanned skin and a short beard. Despite not seeing Sarah in ages I was so pleased to see her again.

After the ceremony we made our way to the hotel they had hired for the reception. In the main dining room there was a theme of white and baby pink (Sarah's favourite colours), all the decorations were delicate with little butterflies on our name plates at our seats on our tables. The tables ranged from seating 4 people to seating 8, Will and I were I a table of 6. Sarah had always been able to pull off a good party and I didn't think this reception was going to be any different.

Until...

We looked at who else was on the table, two of the people I didn't know and then I saw it, upon the beautiful name plate laid the one name I didn't want to see on my table. In baby pin letters and swirly writing it read 'Alex Hart'. Who else would be on my table... No one other than my ex. I had told Will before how he had broken my heart in school, he was the reason I struggled to trust Will for so long. This was not going to end well.


	9. Chapter 9

I instantly tensed up, why would she do that? Why would she put Alex in our table... I hadn't even looked him in the eye since we broke up let alone spoken to him. Will could sense that I had tensed up, "JJ are you okay"  
"Yeah I just..." I stopped talking as my eyes locked onto him walking through the door, he had changed yet he was still the exact same man I fell for, and the same man that broke me. He had put on weight since I last saw him, not too much but all the muscle he used to have had been replaced by fat. He had the same blonde hair and eyes as green as grass. His wife was with him too a tall lanky woman with fiery red hair, Alison I think her name was but not their son, I guess they left him at home so he didn't cramp their style. Will and I hadn't sat down yet and I moved closer to him defensively as Alex and Alison approached. Will had already guessed why I was tense and whispered in my ear, "it's okay Jay, he can't hurt you again" his lovely soft southern accent was so comforting to hear.

As Alex and Alison came to the table Alex acted as if he had never done anything wrong to me. "Well hey there little...well not so little Jennifer" he said staring at my bump. I swear since I got pregnant the only thing people noticed was my bump. "Hey" I said reluctantly "Alex this is Will" I said introducing the two, Alex held his hand out for Will to shake and Will reluctantly shook it. "Hey Will" be said almost smugly.  
"Hello"  
"Whoah where's that accent from" he asked Will picking up on his accent.  
"New Orleans but Jen and I live in DC now"  
"Oh New Orleans, that's a bit exotic for you Jen isn't it" he smirked, we had been in he same room for less than 5 minutes and he was already being an idiot.  
"Are we just going to stand here all day" I said prompting everyone to sit down, the two other people that were meant to be on our table hadn't arrived yet so it was still just the two couples. Could this get any more awkward.  
"So how long have you two been dating?" He asked, nosing in to out lives again.  
"Two years" I said bluntly not wanting to go into any detail, it was our life not his, he had his chance years ago and blew it.  
"And you're pregnant" he said seeming shocked.  
"Yes I am indeed, do you have a problem with that?" I asked getting agitated.  
"I just thought you would be the marriage and babies type, but I guess you skipped the marriage and went straight to babies."  
I was furious, Will and Alison didn't say anything this was just between Alex and me. I was about to give him a piece of my mind when finally the two other people on our table came to sit down, thank god this was over.

The couple were a friend of the groom. An oldish pair of maybe 50, the man who we later found out was called Andy was a retired detective so Will and him at something to talk about. Sandy his wife was also very nice and so was Alison to some extent, the conversation flowed easily between the three of us however Alex wasn't involved in any of the conversations so he wandered off to get drunk at the bar I think. After we ate and indured the embarrassing speeches , I went and caught up with with some of my old school friends.

As the day got later the party got louder, people got drunker and were dancing crazier. At about 9pm Will and I decided it was time to leave, we went and thanked Sarah and Neil and said our congratulations. We were just about to leave when an ever so slightly drunk Alex came up to us.  
"What do you want" Will said positioning his body I front of me as to protect me.  
"I just wanted to say congratulations. 2 years I mean wow that's a long time for you Jen, you were always one for commitment issues!" He said trying to provoke the situation.  
"Look mate I don't know what..." Will started to defend me but I stopped him midway through his sentence, this was one battle I could handle myself.  
"You know what Alex, you gave me commitment issues, at 11 my sister killed herself. After I had trouble trusting people, I thought I could trust you, I told you everything, you were the one shoulder I could cry on, the one person I could talk to when I had shut everyone else out. I trusted you, you broke that trust, and just because I didn't stay with you for two years because you broke my heart doesn't mean that Will, the one person I can trust, the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, the father of my child will do the same." It felt so good to get all that off my chest, I had been wanting to say that to him since we broke up. Will looked at me almost proud that I had stood up to him. We walked out of the room with our heads held high but then it dawned on Will that I had said my sister had killed herself. I hadn't told him yet because it was too raw to bring up but I had blurted it out in the heat of an argument.

As we drove home Will asked me about it.  
"Jen why didn't you tell me about your sister?"  
"Please don't be mad" I had just relived one of the worst experiences of my life and I really didn't want Will to be mad at me for keeping what must be the worst secret to keep from someone.  
"I'm not mad at you Jen, I have something I haven't told you either that I really should have".


	10. Chapter 10

**So basically I decided to show some of Will's vulnerable side because in is fic I have kind of got into the habit of making JJ the weak one so I thought I would make her strong :) keep reviewing :D**

* * *

"I'm sorry, it's just still so raw, I was 11 and my idol, my role model died. I had no idea what to do, I just shut everyone out and even now talking to you about it just feels wrong. She wouldn't want me to shut everyone out but it's just what I do..." I broke into tears just as Will pulled up into the drive way. He stopped the car, "get out Jen" he said not in an annoyed way, in a sensitive way, I was very confused as to what he wanted. He got out as well and walked round to where I was standing. He placed his warm hands on my waist and captured my gaze with his deep brown eyes, "it's okay Jen, she would be so proud of you, what you have become. You've over come so much from such a young age and it is beyond anything your sister would have imagined. You're a stubborn one to get to open up but when it's right I know you will let me in." His words were so sincere I could tell he meant every word of them.

"Thank you" I said as we walked into the house.

Everything was quiet, Adriana had gone back to Brad's after school and mum was in bed. Will and went upstairs and got I to our pyjamas, we both sat down on the bed, now it was his time to dig ou t his past.

"What did you say you should have told me but you haven't?" I enquired.  
"Well...when.." He said almost stuttering, I knew it must have been close to his heart for him to struggle to say it, I grabbed his hand and rubbed it so he knew it was okay to say what ever her needed to say. "Well when I was 15 I started dating is girl called Lucy, we dated for a year until one night we were careless and she ended up getting pregnant. She was devastated when she told me but I promised I would be there for her what ever happened. She completely ignored me and her and her full family relocated to Texas. She didn't contact me once, I herd nothing about her or the baby. I searched for years to find the two of them yet I couldn't find them on any records. Until one day I was in Texas visiting some family when I went into the bakers and I saw her she was in the queue one place I front of me with a little boy aged about 7, I tried to talk to her but she didn't say anything, she didn't even acknowledge me. I saw my son yet I couldn't have him, I didn't even know his name or his birthday. And you know that hurt so much, this child was a part of me but lucy felt so scared she wouldn't even talk to me about it or tell me he was okay. And then to see him again was the biggest stab in the chest ever." I welled up at the thought of someone not being and to see their own child. Will continued "that's why when you got pregnant I was willing to give up everything for you and the baby, I love you more than anything in the world, even more than I loved Lucy and I couldn't have you go through the same pain, o couldn't go through the pain of loosing another child. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you Jen, I just couldn't bring myself to actually acknowledge what happened, you're the only person that knows I saw them in the bakery" Will was almost in tears, he was my rock and t see him break down sent me into floods of tears, but through the tears I managed to reassure him,  
"Henry and I aren't going anywhere, we need you just as much as you need us."  
"You know Jen you gave me something I thought I would never get, I thought after loosing Lucy and the baby I would never get he chance to be a proper father. I mean seriously, before I met you I was 29 single and not even dating I really thought there was no chance of me settling down. Yet I did, because of you and for that I am and always will be internally great full."he was fully crying now, I wiped his tears gently with my thumb. I laid down on the bed, as I did Will did as well. We were laying in bed facing each other looking into each others eyes, and in each others eyes we found the security that we both so desperately needed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I wasn't pleased wth the last chapter and it left me with no ideas to write this one :( also my iPad wouldn't let me update because the site wouldn't load :(**

* * *

"Okay... Yeah about 9... Will it be finished by then...okay... That's great thank you so much... Bye" Will talking on the phone woke me up, our flight home wasn't until 7 and I really wanted a lie in but no such luck for me.  
"Who was that" I asked still half asleep.  
"Oh just joe asking if I could play golf later." It was a blatant lie but I was too tired to argue with him.

_Twenty minutes later_

I had finally got the courage to get out of bed. I got dressed before I went down stairs, I was going to me quite busy today. I had agreed to give a careers talk at my old high school, I wasn't looking forward to it, as a kid I hated them as I found them so boring and I didn't think today would be any different. I grabbed a marshmallow square from the secret supply Will brought and I went downstairs.  
"Morning Jen" mum said, her and Will were sat round the kitchen table sharing a pot of coffee.  
"Hey, mum" I said walking over to the table, Will stood up and kissed my forehead, as he kissed me a feeling of warmth went through my body, I was so glad neither of us were angry at each other for holding back those secrets.  
"How was the wedding." Mum asked making conversation.  
"Don't get me started" I said hoping she wouldn't ask.  
"That bad?"  
"Alex was there" Will said pulling me in close as to protect me.  
"Oh" mum said in a shocked way.  
"Anyway I'm off to school, I should be back just after lunch." I said placing a kiss on Will's lips then walking out of the door.

The drive to school was just as I remembered it, the donut shop round the corner where Alex asked me out and the football stadium where I captained the school team to win the state championships. As I walked through the hallway I saw everyone in lessons and I suddenly remembered what it was like to be a kid again. I walked up and down these halls everyday for 4 years and since I left I hadn't even thought about it. I reported to reception the lady on reception was the same lady that was on reception on the day I left.  
"Well if it isn't Jennifer Jureau"  
"Hello mrs Myler" I said in a friendly tone as she handed me my visitors pass. I walked into the room I was directed to, it was my old form room. There was my desk and my locker, I've never felt so sentimental.  
"Class this is your speaker for this morning, she works for the FBI" the teacher announced, everyone's eyes lit up when he said I was in the FBI.  
"Hello, my name is Jennifer Jureau and as your teacher said I work for the FBI. In the FBI I work as part of a team in the BAU or the behavioural analysis unit..." I told the basic outline as what I do as part of my job as well as my life at school, being captain of the football team and being valedictorian for my year. At the end there was just enough time for some questions.  
"Hello what's your name" I asked a nervous looking girl at the back of the class who had put her hand up to ask a question.  
"Ellena"  
"Hello Ellena what is your question"  
"Well, do the children of serial killers grow up to be like their parents?"  
"Honestly, there is no 'serial killer' gene however sometimes there could be cases of learnt behaviour. So there isn't anything passed down genetically but it could be an example of the nature versus nurture argument. Does that answer your question?"  
"Yeah, thank you" she said meekly.  
And with that question my talk was over, it wasn't as disastrous as I expected.

_Back in DC_

As we got off the plane I went to the bathroom to freshen up. As I came back Will was on the phone again "yeah... We have just landed... You're there now... Great... Okay I have to go she is coming...bye"  
"Who was that" I asked again wondering who it was.  
"You will find out soon"  
"Ooh I am intrigued" I flirted as I pushed back a piece of his hair.

As we pulled up onto our drive I noticed the lights on in the house, as I went to unlock the door I noticed it was already unlocked. I turned back to look at Will who had the bags, he tilted his head forward to signal to go inside.  
"Is this part of the surprise?" I asked.  
"Well you will just have to see."  
As I walked into the house I noticed the door to what we had designated as a nursery was open. I peered inside, as I did the lights came on to reveal what Will had been organising. Stood I front of me was The team, minus Garcia who was behind me as she was the one who switched on the light.  
"Surprise!" They all shouted in unison as the parted to reveal the newly decorated nursery. The walls were a sky blue colour with little yellow elephants on. The crib was white wood with blue sheets. Everything was so perfect for our little boy. Will appeared in the door way, "I guess you're to blame for this" I said as I kissed him.  
"Well it was their idea, they wanted to get you something you'll re,e,her for your birthday." He explained.  
"Thank you guys" I said giving them all a hug.  
Everything was perfect for our little by to come, now all we had to do was wait.

**Thanks for reading. Remember the girl that asked the question as she may make another appearance but it won't be for ages I have a long term plan for this fic and she might just fit In it. The next chapter won't be up for a while because its quite a big one and kind of sets the scene for the rest of my fic :) keep reviewing! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**this chapter didn't really turn out how I wanted but I ran out of time. I wanted this chapter to be the big one but the big twist in the story will have to come on the next chapter instead, I have tried to make it a bit obvious what is going to happen but sorry if it is too obvious. The next chapter probably won't be on until next week sometime because I have a big French assessment on Friday (booooooooo) and I need to concentrate on learning that! But please bare with me I will update it eventually.**

* * *

_5:30 AM_

My phone rang, it was Hotch. What did he want at this time? "Hello" I said half asleep, I knew what was coming.  
"I'm sorry JJ, we have a case and it's urgent."  
"But I haven't seen anything"  
"I know this one is urgent, I will fill you in on the plane"  
"Okay, I will be there in 20 minutes"  
Will stirred hearing me on the phone, he looked at the clock.  
"JJ it's 5:30 in the morning you can't have a case now" he asked annoyed that I had woken him.  
"This one is urgent apparently" I said as I got up out of bed throwing some clothes on. Will got up with me.  
"Go back to bed Will"  
"It's okay Jen, I will make some coffee whilst you get dressed." Even though I had woken him up at 5:30 he still did his best for me. After I got dressed I went downstairs. "Thank you"  
"It's okay Jen" he said handing me the coffee, he had even put it in a travel mug so I could drink it in the car. "Be safe" he added placing a kiss on my forehead.

As I walked in to the BAU building I saw Emily, "hey em nice to see you at this hour!" I joked.  
"I know I just love going to work before the sun rises"  
"Do you even know why we are here?" I asked hoping she did.  
"No idea, it better be desperate" she joked.  
As we walked into the BAU room we could tell Hotch wanted to get going as quick as possible.  
"We will discuss this on the plane, we really need to get going" he said agitatedly as he hurried us into the plane.

_On the plane._

Hotch handed out the case files. "Over the last eleven weeks there have been 3 home invasions resulting in the parents being killed during the invasion all around Pennsylvania. All the families targeted had one child, this child would be taken and is then dumped three days afterwards, the autopsy shows that the child was kept alive for 2 of those days. Last night a 4th family was attacked and they called us in to help locate the child before it is too late."  
"Do we know much about victimology" Derek asked.  
"All parents were in their late 30's and the children were female aged between 8 and 11. But apart from that there is not apparent connection between the families."  
We all considered this for a while, this unsub wasn't leaving us many clues.

After consulting with the local detectives I rang Will to fill him in on the case.  
"Hey Jen" he answered sounding half asleep.  
"Hey sorry did I wake you?"  
"No, I'm fine" he was more awake now.  
"Any way, we're in Pennsylvania trying to locate a missing child. Who's parents were murdered last night"  
"Are you okay?" He knew child cases got to me.  
"Yeah, I've got a press conference later so hopefully it will drive him out."  
"Okay, stay safe Jen, I love you"  
"I love you too" I said hanging up the phone.

After giving the press conference we had no luck, nobody had seem or heard anything unusual yesterday night. We had no leads. The sun set that night and with that so did our opes of finding the child alive, as he hours past it was one less our we had to find her. The next day we got to the office at 6 am, it was the second day she was missing, meaning if the unsub stuck to their M.O. We might have only hours left to save her.

No luck, we still had no leads, the families had no connections, there was no DNA left at the crime scene. Nothing, we could barely give a preliminary profile. We went to our hotel that night without finding the girl. I couldn't sleep, I laid in my bed cold and alone. I needed to call Will, to hear his voice would be like music to my ears. As I picked up my phone there was an incoming call from Will, I swear that man is psycic.  
"Hey Will I was just about to call you"  
"I thought you would need to talk."  
"Yeah, it's a rough one"  
"Have you not found her?"  
"Nope, we have absolutely nothing on the Unsub. Will, he had 2 days to find her before her body gets dumped on the 3rd day, and it's 10pm on the 2nd day and we haven't found her."  
"Cher, you can't save everyone"  
"I know,I know. But..."  
"But what?"  
"Nothing it doesn't matter"  
"Okay, I love you Jen"  
"I love you too Will"

The call came in about 9 am, they had found the girl. Our efforts had been in vain. We had a debrief with the local police department, we decided our work there was done, we offered to stay in case the unsub struck again but they assured us they could handle it themselves. So, reluctantly we bordered the plane. For some reason the case just kept replaying in my mind, Emily picked up on my emotion.  
"Jj are you okay?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I was just thinking"  
"We did our best, the local PD doesn't want our help anymore." She thought the fact we didn't catch him was the matter, which it partly was.  
"But how easily could that have been Adriana"  
"I know JJ, but it wasn't"  
"It could have been, Brad is in his late thirties and Adriana is 10 ... And they haven't even caught him yet."

"Jen, they will be fine there are thousands of families fitting that description in Pennsylvania, stop worrying! " She was right... I hoped...

_Back in DC._

As I placed my bag in the hallway and I looked into the living room to find Will asleep on the sofa with a the TV still on. I walked over to turn the TV off and as I did he woke up and sat up. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, it always amazed me how he knew when I was upset even if I tried to hide it_. _" in the morning, but now I think we both need some sleep"

"okay Hun." He said as he out his arms round me, I was so tired it felt like I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_the next morning _

It had been a long week, the case had taken a lot out of me and Will knew that. He decided try and cheer me up, he woke me up on Friday morning, later than he usually does. We didn't have a case so and we had worked so hard in Pennsylvania that Hotch had give us a long weekend.  
"Morning sleepy head" he said sitting on the bed next to me.  
"Urghh" I groaned as I rolled over to look at him, even though it was 10:30 I was still tired.  
"I'm happy to see you too." He joked pretending to be offended.  
"Sorry" I kissed him good morning to make it up to him.  
"Fancy getting away for the weekend" this plan was like music to my ears.  
"I would love to, but where?"  
"I have somewhere planned, it's writhing driving distance."  
"Trust my amazing boyfriend to always have a surprise up his sleeve for me"  
"I do try" he said helping me up out of bed. And with that we started to pack for our weekend away.


	13. Chapter 13

**I said I wasn't going to update because I had literally no inspiration to write this but an idea popped out of my head from nowhere. I'm not really sure if I'm going to carry on this with Fic or not, I have it all planned out in my head, the the future and stuff but I don't know if I'm going to carry on with it. I love writing them but it takes so much effort and for little reward. I am so thankful for the people that always read and review every chapter (you know who you are, and for being good have a virtual cup cake from me). So yeah that's it basically, enough of me babbling about my life! I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review/follow/favourite or do what ever floats your boat. **

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked as we pulled on to motorway.

"Well you remember Carl's lake house?" Carl was a friend of Will's who had relocated to DC when I first met Will.

"Yeah..."

"Well is out of town and so long as we don't make a mess the house is ours for the weekend!"

" Well then" I flirted.

"And seeing as it's your birthday next week I think the birthday girl gets to pick what we do"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about my birthday" I hadn't actually forgotten my birthday but I really wasn't looking forward to turning 30, I mean seriously 30 how did I get that old...

"You're the big three zero Jen, you're so old" he joked.

"Well that's ironic given you're 31" I played that point back to him.

"Touché" he said as he took note of my good comeback.

The scenery on the way up to the lake house was beautiful, the rolling hills, the beautiful green trees the vast lakes. I was so glad to have a proper weekend away from work with just Will and nature for company. We pulled down the long drive way to the Lake house.  
"If this is his Holiday home then I would hate to see the size of his normal house" I said remarking at the gigantic size of the lake house.  
"Surprisingly it's very cosy inside" Will said as we got out of the car.  
We opened the huge and heavy oak door to reveal the inside of the house. Despite the size of the house it was cosy, there was a giant rug on the floor of the hallway that lead to the stairs.  
"Shall we base ourselves downstairs" Will asked.  
"I will do what ever, this is just amazing"I said embracing his cheek with my palm and kissing him.  
"And if it is still open there is an amazing Pizza takeaway that does home delivery" Will said licking his lips at the thought of pizza.

After unpacking we just went and sat in the garden looking out on the lake. It was fascinating, there was birds darting about above the water and every so often a fish would jump a little in the water.  
"You know when Henry is older we should get a place like this. Imagine our little man running around in front of out feet and then falling asleep in front of the fire" Will suggested, I could see that he was envisaging it in his mind.  
"That would be amazing" I said, I was too visualising little Henry run round our feet. I looked at my phone to check the time, 16:47, I also noticed I had no signal. I was going to text Em to tell her where we went but I couldn't. My tummy started to rumble, we had skipped lunch so I hadn't eaten since breakfast.  
"Hey Will fancy ordering any pizza now"

"Yeah, let me look in the kitchen, Carl kept the menu pinned to the board in the kitchen."

Will walked off to get the menu, whilst he was gone I just sat there imagining Henry playing with us and it dawned on me how soon he would be here. Will walked back with the menu in one hand and the house phone in the other.  
"I take it you just want margarita?" Will knew full well it was the only pizza I ate.

"I wouldn't have anything less"

He picked up the phone and ordered the pizza. Despite the fact we were in the middle of nowhere the pizza came really quickly. It was absolutely delicious, Will ordered some spicy chips as well, we ate in the same position we had been in all day. As we started to finish our mean the sun began to set. It was such a beautiful scene, to romanticise the moment I grabbed his hand.  
"You know Jen, this is just perfect. Pizza in one hand, my girl in the other watching the sunset over this beautiful lake"

"It's perfect here, I'm so glad you brought me."

"I'm so glad a lot of things have happened in the last few years Jen"

"Yeah, me too" I said resting my head in the crook of his neck.

" imagine if you had never given me your number on that case, or if we had never met up" he said brushing his fingers through my hair. I didn't say anything immediately, I moved my head from his neck and kissed him.

"But I did so it doesn't matter." I said as I kissed him was the perfect moment... Until it was ruined by the ring of my phone.

"Who is it?" Will asked

"My mum" I said confusedly as I accepted the call.

"Hello mum" I said wondering why she had called.

"Jennifer..." She sounded like she was in hysterics, and not happy hysterics, she sounded distraught.

"Mum what's the matter?"

"It's Brad, Amanda and Adriana..."

"What about them mum?"

"Brad and Amanda... Have been murdered... And... and...Adriana is missing"  
I froze, it was the same case I had been on the week before, the same case I had pushed to stay on, the same case we were turned away from. I couldn't talk I couldn't answer her. Will could see the worry on my face. Before I had time to answer mum the signal on my phone went. My eyes flooded with tears.

"Jay, what is wrong?"

"They're gone Will... They're gone" I felt my body freeze as the extremity of what my mum had just told me. Brad and Amanda were gone and what If they didn't find Adriana as well.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it is really short I had barely any motivation :(**

**Sorry it has been ages between chapters I'm struggling to find time to update but I only have 13 days lefty at school until the holidays so I can update loads then :D**

**Anyway I know where I am going thigh is fic and guess who will be making an appearance some time soon (his name begins with H)! **

**Please keep reviewing/favouriting/following it means a lot :D**

* * *

"What? Who's gone?" Will asked, his voice growing in concern.  
"Br..." I wanted to tell him I really did but I couldn't force the words out. I started to breathe faster and faster, I thought I was going to be sick. I started to shake. I went cold, like every degree of heat had left my body.  
"Jay, breathe" he said touching my waist, normally his touch restored all warmth to be body but this time it didn't.  
I took two deep breaths, "the case we worked last week." I said hesitating, I couldn't at it the truth... I couldn't admit what had happened.  
"Come on Jay, I can't help if I don't know what's wrong."  
"You can't help!" I snapped as a went back to the house, I just needed to be alone.  
"Jennifer" he shouted back to me.  
"Leave me alone Will" I said as I turned to face him. Nothing he could say or do would make me feel better, I wished he would just leave. His face dropped, his eyes sunk, he had a pleading look on his face.  
"You can't bottle this up Jennifer, for once stop acting tough when you're clearly hurting inside. Admit you need help."  
"Will for gods sake shut up and leave me alone!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.  
"I give up Jennifer, when you want to talk I'm here, like always I will be here..." He sounded almost sarcastic but I wasn't going to fight with him.

When I entered the house I ran into the bed room and locked the door. I just laid on the bed, I couldn't do anything, I couldn't cry, I could barley talk,I could hardly move.. And, which was almost as bad I had pushed Will away, like always I had taken my problems out on him. After lying on the bed for about 10 minutes I heard Will enter the house. I could here him try the bedroom door, realising it was locked he sat down behind it.  
"Jay, let me in" he pleaded. I didn't answer. After I didn't reply he continued talking to me. "I know you say I can't help but what if I can"  
"You can't help Will, it's done, finished, over. They're gone, nothing can bring them back."  
"Who are gone?" I could tell Will was getting more and more frustrated.  
I composed my self and unlocked the door to let him in. He just stared at me, I couldn't tell if he was angry or not.  
"Brad and Amanda, they were m... Murdered" I thought I was going to be sick when I admitted the truth.  
"Oh god" he couldn't say anything either, he simply embraced me and pulled me in as tight as my 7month pregnant bump would let me. I buried my head in his chest.  
"And..." I paused whilst I swallowed, I had the biggest lump in my throat that I had ever had. "Adriana is missing" Will couldn't reply to me verbally, instead he just continued to hold me. Once again his hold began to warm me again.  
"Do you want to go home?" He asked me, releasing me from his embrace.  
"I don't know" I replied.  
"Are the team working he case now it's it active?" He asked  
"It was made very clear to us before we left that they didn't want our help" I chocked on my words and I finally realised, "what if they don't find Adriana?" I asked.  
"Don't think like that Jen" he tried to comfort me.  
"Think like what Will? Think the truth? The truth is my brother had just been murdered and my niece is about to follow... The truth is I don't know what to think, I need to scream but I can't, I should by crying but I just can't let it show, I should be hoping but I can't stop thinking."  
"Jay" he chocked on his words just like I had done before, "the police will do everything they can to find her, you know that."  
"I know..." I finally broke down Into tears and cried.  
"We can get through this Jay" he said wiping the tears off my cheek. I didn't say anything, I just buried my head in his neck. My heart told me to keep hoping to find her but my head told me that the likely hood was we wouldn't. Even if we did find her she would have no one to live with given what had happen to Brad and Amanda.


	15. Chapter 15

**_HERE COMES HENRY! _**

**Sorry there is lads of dialogue but I really liked the scene so quarterly much just wrote that out. We haven't heard the last of Adriana probably but I didn't want to bore people with loads about finding her. I'm going to keep going with the fic but also wrote some one-shots as well so I will probably update more slowly, even though every time I say that and get an idea for a hater and I stay up until a sillily hour and finish it :( oh well enough about my life, I hope you enjoy is chapter and please keep reviewing :D**

* * *

A month and a half after the murders Adriana still hadn't been found, we had no leads we didn't even know if she was still alive. We had however been contacted by the UNSUB, the police in Pennsylvania received a letter on a scrappy bit of paper,

"I like this one, she is different to the others. She tells me her Aunt is I'm the FBI and will come and rescue her. I might just wait a while and see if her Aunt is all she is cracked up to be"

It killed me that I could help her or try and rescue her but our team still wasn't invited to help so I could do nothing. I had recently started sleeping through the night again, before I couldn't sleep through the night, I would have horrible dreams about her. I would dream that Adriana was outside our house screaming, by the time a got to her she was being taken away, at this point I would usually wake up suddenly (much to Will's dismay). This last week I had started sleeping through so when I was woken up early this morning i was not impressed, i was woken up to what i thought was the biggest Kick Henry had ever done. I rolled over to look at the alarm clock *4:57* great, thanks henry... I sat up for a minute seeing if he would kick again as he usually kicked in two's, but bizarrely he didn't. Will woke up as well, he was surprised to see my sat up at this hour. "You okay Jen" he said half a sleep.  
"Yeah" I said unsure but I didn't want to cause any worry, "I'll be fine, get some sleep".  
"As long as you're sure Jen, did you have that dream again?"  
"I'm fine Will stop worrying". Henry seemed to have settled down and we both drifted back off to sleep.

I woke up at 7:30 to the smell of fresh coffee from down stairs, I wasn't in the mood for breakfast but I wouldn't turn down coffee. I walked down into the kitchen will was singing along to something on the radio so he didn't see me initially. "Morning Will" I said loudly.  
"Oh hey there I didn't notice you" he said turning round.  
"Coffee?" he asked. I nodded as he poured me a cup and took it to the table.  
"Did you get back to sleep" I asked him making conversation.  
"Yeah, like a log! What actually happened?" He asked seeming confused.  
"Well I don't know, I thought he kicked but then I don't really know because it didn't feel entirely like a kick" I explained.  
"Okay, are you sure you're okay." Asked will more seriously.  
"Absolutely fine" I said forcing a smile. "Anyway I have an easy day today. Spence, Rossi and Morgan are still in Vegas and I'm training my replacement." I said trying to ease his worry.  
"It makes it all seem real doesn't it, you finishing work at the end of the week and then it's just us untill the baby comes."he said, as he said that his eyes lit up at how close it was until little henry would arrive.  
"Have you got anything planned for today?" I asked. Will had got himself a part time job with the MPD which was more of an on call job which meant he would only work when he was needed which meant his work schedule wasn't very predictable.  
"Well Nate and some of the boys down at the station are going to play golf and I'm not needed today so I was thinking about joining them, is that okay with you?" He asked hoping I wouldn't be mad about him playing golf.  
"Of course that's fine with me."  
"Okay we should be in about the same time tonight then anyway I should be getting ready, Nate is coming at 8am." He said putting his cup in the dish washer. As he walked out of the room I felt another pain in my belly this time sharper than last time , on feeling this pain I winced causing Will to turn around. "Jj are you okay" he asked concernedly hurrying back over to me.  
"Yes Will, I'm fine" I said getting slightly annoyed that he kept asking.  
"Okay, take it easy today" he said in a way my mum would.

Agent Todd and I went to my office and I showed her how I pick out cases.  
" So many cases. How do you determine which ones get priority?" She asked seeming overwhelmed at what this job actually entailed.  
"Uh... basically murder triage. I look for cases where the threat of losing another life is most imminent." I explained, suddenly I felt another pain, again sharper than the previous one, I winced pressing my tummy where it hurt.  
"Are you okay" Todd asked picking up on me wincing.  
"Yeah" I said pretending nothing was wrong. I then saw my phone ringing, it was Will. "Sorry Jordan I just have to take this." I answered the phone.  
"Hey, how come you're calling me, I'm working" I said confused as to why he is ringing me.  
"I was just checking you are okay after earlier"  
"Will I'm absolutely fine, stop worrying."  
"Okay I'm sorry to bother you" he said apologetically .  
"It's fine, I love you"  
"I love you too JJ"

We then focused on the case in hand, the one in Reid's dream. I worked alone in my office for most of it, the pains started coming sharper and with less time in between but it didn't register to me what they actually were. The day dragged so much until Garcia called us unto her office.

Garcia, Todd and I were all in Garcia's office, after finding a suspect we began to search into his history when suddenly I felt another pain, I winced and looked up in reaction hoping it would go away. Garcia picked up on me wincing "what's with the wincing, you alright" she asked.  
"I'm fine" trying to disguise the pain I was in as Reid needed us.  
"Are you sure I noticed this earlier" Todd added referring to when we were in my office.  
"Earlier, how often" Garcia butted in before I could answer.  
"Erm" I had to think looking at the clock I worked it out, " in the last hour I'd say every 10 minutes."  
"JJ why didn't you tell anyone" Garcia said seeming exited.  
"Because, I am not due for another 3 weeks"  
"News flash you're in labour" said an even more exited Garcia.  
"No no no no" I said cheerfully not wanting to believe it "Reid needs us right now" I said trying to defer the attention off me.  
"No, you need you right now, come on" Garcia said helping me off my chair.  
Bursting out of her office to where Emily and Hotch were making coffee she announced " Ladies and gentleman, I'm not a doctor. I don't even play one on TV, but I believe young JJ is going into labor."  
"Are you okay" Emily asked putting down her coffee.  
"I'll get the car" said Hotch is his usual cool calm fashion.  
"I need to call will" I said remembering what I had promised to call him if anything happened.  
"From the car honey, breath and walk" Garcia told me as she helped me to the car.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the length of time between updates :( but if had some controlled assessments**

**to prepare for but now I've basically finished for summer so I should be updating every day or so.**

**thank you to he loyal followers of this story who always leave a really nice review, it means a lot and I'm glad people like my work. Feel free calm review with my constructive criticism or ways to improve the story :)**

* * *

In the car I called Will, he must have been hovering over his phone because he answered straight away. "Hey jj are you okay?" He asked wondering why I called.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm on my way to the hospital now" I explained.  
"Hospital, what happened?" His voice had raised he was almost shouting down the phone in a panicked voice.  
"I'm fine, henry has decided to come early and..." I paused as another contraction came I took in a sharp intake of breath.  
"JJ" said will and Emily simultaneously.  
"I'm on my way now" will said as he hung up.  
"We aren't far from the hospital now, are you okay" Emily said trying to comfort me.  
"Yeah" I said forcing a fake smile.  
"You know jj you don't have to be tough all the time, you can admit you are in pain" said hotch in a jokey way.  
" I'm fine, honest" I said trying to stop everyone's worry.  
"Jen we are profilers, you can't lie to us" Emily said laughing.  
I didn't answer, I was getting more uncomfortable now, I just wanted to see will.  
I spent the majority of the rest of the car journey staring out of the window just wanting my baby in my arms. My phone vibrated. *one new message* I opened it.

* stuck in traffic, sit tight Jay I will be there x*

Upon reading that my heart sank a little and I sighed, of course he would make it but there was something in the back of my mind worrying that he wouldn't. My mind was taken off worrying by another contraction, this time I had to admit it hurt, as it came I let out a loud yelp.  
"JJ" Emily said as soon as I yelped, she placed her hand on mine which I had made into a fist when the contraction came.  
"Sorry" I sad kind of apologising for making a scene.  
"You don't need to apologise JJ you're in labor, make all the noise you want."  
"We're here" Hotch said as we pulled up into the car park.

Emily and I went into the delivery room, I was glad she came in with me but to be honest the only person I wanted in there was will. I changed into the gown and sat down on the bed, it was uncomfortable and I was getting restless, I started pacing, wondering if it would occupy me until Will got here. Emily could sense I was getting restless. "Where's will?!" I exclaimed with another contraction.  
"I don't know Jayje, but he will be hear soon." She was getting more worried than I was. "I'll go see if Hotch knows anything." She said leaving the room and walking into the waiting area which was just opposite the desk. She spoke to hotch, "is will here yet she is getting really restless" she explained. As the two were talking they didn't notice will enter and start talking to the lady on the reception desk, "Jennifer Jureau" he said seaming out of breath and panicky. Hotch and I both heard wills voice and turned, "will" Emily shouted catching his attention. He raced over to them, "where is she, is she okay" he asked seeming just as panicky as he was talking to the receptionist.  
"She's fine, she is just getting restless now and she is asking for you." Emily said trying to calm him.  
"Okay, which room" he asked rubbing his hands in apprehension.  
"6, oh and will a word of advice, stay calm, she will need you." Came the words from hotch.

He burst into the delivery room, I have never felt so relived to see him in my life.  
"Will!" I exclaimed as he hastily came over to me hugging me as he did.  
"Jen, am I glad to see you. How is everything?" He said holding me close.  
"The midwife said it will be a little while yet, my waters still haven't broken and I'm barley dilated"  
"And the pain"  
"I will be fine" I said not wanting to cause a fuss.  
"Lie down Jen, get some sleep while you can."  
"Easier said than done" I snapped at him.  
"It will be worth it in the end, not long now until we get our little baby boy"  
"It will be to long" I said remarking on the fact that I had actually been having contractions since 5am this morning.  
"I know it's hard Jen, but it won't be long now"

He was so wrong, another 10 hours we had to wait until he came. As he let out his first cry Will kissed my forehead and squeezed my hand. After he had been cleaned up by the nurses he was handed back to me, his velvet like skin was so warm and soft. It felt like I could spend eternity with him in my arms, all my worries and apprehensions I had had at the start were gone, we had our little baby. Will's face beamed with joy when I passed Henry to him, "Hey little Henry, Mama and Daddy have been waiting a long time to see you" he said softly. "Jen, he is beautiful" he continued. We had had a month of hell dealing with the loss of Brad and his family and seeing henry in Will's arms reminded me that the world wasn't all bad.  
"He looks just like his Daddy!" Said a familiar voice in the corner.  
"Hey Em" I said recognising the voice.  
"I thought you were never going to come out" said another voice.  
"Hey pen" Will passed Henry back to me, his face was still beaming with pride. Just afterwards Hotch walked in, " Congratulations" Hotch said shaking Will's hand.  
" Oh, Will he looks just like you." Garcia said, I'm sure Will loved being compared to a newborn baby.  
"Let's hope he grows out of that." Will joked back.  
"Just as long as he doesn't inherit the accent." Emily said lightheartedly, she had always had trouble understanding Will's accent. There was a knock at the door and Spencer's head popped round it.  
" Is there room for one more in here?"  
"Spence, hi." I said greeting him with a warm smile.  
Spencer stared at Henry, "wow! Congratulations" he stuck his hand out to shake Will's hand.  
"How is it that I just went through 15 hours of labor and... you look worse than I do?" I asked Spencer, it was actually more like 20 hours of labor but he didn't need to know at, he would just worry, or be annoyed that he missed all the drama unfold. Everyone laughed.  
"Don't be ridiculous. You look beautiful." Spencer said in his charmingly geeky way. I looked across at Will, he knew what I was going to ask spencer.  
"Well I could sure use some coffee. Anyone else?" Will asked getting my hnt,  
"Sure." Said Hotch,  
" My treat." Will said as everyone apart from spencer left the room.  
"You okay?" I asked him, he was still looking at Henry in awe.  
" Wow. Yeah, yeah."  
"You sure? Because there's something I wanted to ask you, but, it can wait."  
"What is it?" Spencer asked slightly intrigued.  
"Will and I were talking and... we want you to be Henry's Godfather."  
"I don't - I mean, I don't know..." Spencer seemed shocked at what Will and I had proposed.  
"Here. You wanna hold him. It's okay." I said passing Henry to Spencer.  
" If anything happens to us, it's up to you and Garcia to make sure this boy gets into Yale." I continued,  
"Ooh. Yale. Yale! Do you wanna go to Yale, Henry? That was your Godfather's safety school. Don't worry, I can get you into Cal Tech with one phone call."

**thank you for reading, sore there is loads of dialogue but I guess it's quite an important chapter and there was lots of Dialogue in the actual scene :)**


	17. Closing

_**I've got to where I wanted to be with this fic and instead of carrying on with this particular fic I will be carrying on the story but in another fic entitled together again". I hope you will all give that a read when it's up and keep leaving lovely comments on it! Thank you for reading this fic and I hope you like it :D **_


End file.
